Just need to say it out loud
by Kate Solis
Summary: Beckett decides to tell Castle what she really feels.It's after their undercover kiss.Please review.
1. Confessions

Hey!I just want to say that English is not my native so there will be incorrect I hope you'll like the you send reviews maybe there will be next reading!

* * *

Beckett's POW

He kissed it felt so lips were so soft and now I just can't not think about happened two days I tought that it's normal to think about it all day because that was the first day after we kissed.

I know that it was undercover but it still felt super.

_Kate !Stop doing this!Don't think about it!Forget it!_I yelled at myself.._Oh ,but I can't forget it!I loved it so much!I love __**him **__so much!_

Maybe if I go to work I can forget all of .Or not.

I went to the percent hoping Castle isn't when the elevator's door opened he was standing in front of gave me my coffee and smiled at me.

-Goos morning.-he said still smiling a little.

-Good morning Castle.-I said.I tried to not look at his soft lips but I couldn't stand it .And then I realized that Ineed to talk to needs to know what I feel .And maybe he feels the same way.

-Come with need to talk.-I said.

We went in the resting room with our coffees and sat down on the couch.

-So ,what'sup ?-Castle asked.

-Um..it's about the kiss.

-Oh,that was….-I interrupted him.

-Please keep quiet.I want to tell you something but promise me you won't interrupt me when I'm talking.

-I promise .- Castle said with curiosity all over his face. .

It was hard to start talking about it,but I had to .

-So,we was should mean nothing .-I saw his face becomes sad when I said that.-But for me it I don't want to mess up our friendship if you think that it means nothing ,but you have to know how I what I want to say is…that I think I am falling for you.I'm in love with I never felt it so strongly I want to be with you.-I said .Wow.I'm over his number is up.

-So?-I asked.

-I ..Iam a that's the first time when only a few words are coming into my mind.-he said looking in my eyes.I almost melt ofhis gaze.-And these words are so beautiful to me like you.I love you too.-he came closer to me so he could brush a lock of hair behind my his touch I felt butterflies in my then he leaned closer to my lips and kissed me.I tought that it can't be better then the last 's it was so real and it was romantic and tender both had all of our feelings in this was more than a was a connection that we both hope will last forever.

We broke apart because te lack of oxygen and we smiled at each other.

-That was amazing.-Castle said with a big smile on his face.

said that before.-He said that after our undercover said that he thought about how I knocked the guard out of the I knew what he really thought about.

-I said about the way how you knocked out the guard.-he said and I looked at him with hurt on my face.I wasn't really hurt but I knew that if he thinks that I'm hurt he will say the truth.-Okay ,the kiss was amazing.-And then I looked at him with a grin on my face.

-Esposito and Ryan are watching.-I said.

-You know,they always bet conclude about us.I'm curious who's the winner now.-he said grinning.

-Let's find it out.-I said smiling and I stood up.

We went out of the room and walked to their desk.

-Who's the winner?-I asked simply.

-I don't know what are you talkin' about.-said Esposito like he really doesn't know what I'm talking about.

-Com'on can't lie to me.I'm a detective.-I said to them and I chuckled.

-I'm curious.-Rick said.

is the winner.I never thought that Beckett will kiss you here.-said Ryan and looked at Rick.

-That was the last time.-I said and walked to my came after me.

-Seriously ? We'll never kiss again here ?-Rick asked hurted.

-Seriously.I'm working won't make up over dead bodies and we also won't make up in the resting room.-I said.

Rick acted like he's sad but I knew that he wasn't really I kept phone got a dead Rick can exercise how to not kiss me when we're at a murder location.

-Com'on Rick ,we got a case.-I said and I started to walk to the elevator.

-You just called me Rick.-he said grinning.

-Well ,'s your name so it's not such a big now you're not just my partner so I think from now I'll call you Rick.-I said smiling at him.

We went in the the elevator started to move I pushed the emergency button and the elevator stopped.

-What?-Rick asked surprised.

-I never said anything about making up in the elevators.-I said grinning and I started to walk to him.

-Oh, I always wanted to do this.-Rick said smiling.

I put my hands on his neck and I leaned closer and closer and then we was so passionate .My knees went weak and I felt heat in my almost got drowned in each broke apart for air and our foreaheads and noses were pushed together.I looked in his eyes keeping the eye lips brushed his lips .Then he closed the gasp between us and kissed me again.

We stopped when the elevator started to move .The door opened and we were standing out of puff in front of Esposito and looked at us with curiousity.

-I think we should go on the stairs.-I said.

don't forget we have a dead body may have to solve the case sometime.-said Esposito and I chuckled .

-Okay,we will-I said and I walkes to the stairs.

-The murder your case-yelled after me Ryan.

Rick was coming beside me and he curled his fingers into walked to my car to go to the murder location..

* * *

So?What 'ya think ?Do I write another chapters for this ?


	2. Power on him

We were at the murder location.A girl was killed by a bullet in her name was Lily friend Mindy found Lily's body in Lily's said that Lily broke up with her boyfriend yesterday and he was very boyfriend's name was Jackie started to laugh when he heard this name.I don't know 's just a a little bit said to Lily that he will kill her because of what she had done with thought that Lily was cheating on him.

-So,you think Lily cheated on her boyfriend ?-Rick asked.

-We just saw the don't know anything how many times do I need to say that it doesn't matter what I think?-I said sighing.

-I have a theory.-Rick was very excited about his"theory"so I decided to ask him what's this theory about.

-I'm dying to hear it.-I said and I walked to my have to go beck to the 12th to tell Ryan and Esposito to find Jackie.

-So what's your theory ?-I asked when we sat in the car.

-Maybe her friend ,Mindy, killed she was sleeping with her boyfriend and Lily found out it and then Lily wanted to broke up with Jacki Jack , but Mindy don't wanted them to broke up because Jack told her to not tell Lily that they slept together because he loved Mindy doesn't wanted to broke up with Jackie Jack so she killed Lily.-Rick said it quickly and looked at me with a big satisfied smile on his face.

-It's very interesting ,but we don't even talked with Jack so we don't know anything sure.-I said.

I feel is the know I'm will ask the boyfriend about their breakup he won't know anything about it.-Rick said and looked at me to say something but my phone was Josh._Ohmy God!I totally forgot him! _I was staring at my ringing phone when Rick interrupted my thread.

-Hey !Earth calls Kate!-I looked at him confused.-Why are you staring at the phone?Why don't you pick it up?-asked Rick wondering.

_Why don't I pick up ?I don't even know my name in this very 't know what to say to Kate!Calm gonna' be pick up the pfone and…say something!_

-Um..it's Josh.I forgot him.I..I don't know what to say .-I said and a groan left my lips.

-I don't want tu intrude anything but maybe you could break up with him?-Rick said questioningly and I looked at him a little nervous.-But not on the with him somewhere.-Rick 's not enough that Rick solves the murders he solves _**my **_problems his .

-Okay yourright.-I said and I let out a big sigh and I picked up the phone before it could stop ringing.

I said to Josh to meet me at Remy's and we can talk.I don't wanted to hurt him because I cared about him.I knew that we're not so much in love with each other so I won't break his went back to the 12th .I said to the guys to check Mindy's alibi and I said to Rick to stay here until I came said okey and went for a coffee.I let him to play on my computer so he'll be alright.

-Hey Josh!-I said.

-Hey!-He said and smiled at me.

-We have to talk about something-I said and I watched his face becoming a little serious-I don't want to hurt you because you were so good to me and I really like you and care about I should be thankful for having such a good guy with me like ..that'snot what I want.-I said in one breath.

-You want him,didn'tyou?-He said and I nodded.-I know .Look.I'm not angry with let's see we're not in 're like I hope we could stay friends.-he said and smiled at me and Ismiled back at really ment what he said.

-Sure.-I said and I was happy that I didn't hurt him.

-So like friends…can we eat ?-he asked.

-Yeah.-I laughed .We both laughed.

We ate our hamburgers and said goodbye.I went back to the 12th where Rick was playing cards on my computer.

-How did it went ?-he asked not looking up from the monitor.

-We both know that that was the best for 't worked between we're friends.-I said and I looked at him to see his expression.

-Oh,that's great-he said with a little jealousy in his voice.I laughed at was so cute when he was jealous.-What?-he asked now staring at I couldn't stop laughing.

-You are so cute when you're jealous-I said chuckling.

-I'mnot jealous-he said trying to hide it and looked back at the monitor.

-You can't lie to me you very well and I know if you're jealous.-I said and I walked to his back.I put my hands on his shoulders and I whispered in his ear.-But what I said?-I said into his right ear.-You're cute when you're jealous-I said in the left.-I like it.-I said that in his neck with a tempting voice and I chuckled a little when I felt him shivering.

-I thought you said we won't make up here-he said longing.

-Is this make up for you?It;sjust a little …discussion about jealousy.-I said in his ear again was good to know that I have a little power over him.

And then he turned so quickly that I couldn't move nor go went grabbed my waist and kiss me knees went weak and I almost fell to the ground but he hold me in his strong arms so I could stand there.

When I opened my eyes Rick was sitting on the couch grinning and chuckling.I don't know how much long I 've stand there with closed eyes .

-I think that it was make up.-he said.I couldn't say anything I felt like my brain was empty of words.I sat down beside him and I stared at him.-See?I don't have to be jealous.-he said.

Maybe he has more power over me .

Esposito and Ryan came back .

-Jackie is here in the interrogation room.-Esposito said.-Mindy said that she was in the Hilton,right ?We checked it and she wasn't never heard about checked every Hilton in NewYork but she wasn't in any of them.

-Okay so she lied to and Esposito let's bring her in.-I said.

-Okay.

They were gone to find Rickis right. And she hiding 's obvious that she's hiding something .she just have to find out what is that.

-Come on have some questions for Jackie Jack-I said and I winked .

We went in the interrogation room and there was Jackie Jack…


	3. Hard to do nothing

-I'm Detective Kate Beckett and he is Richard Castle-I said and I sat down-Do you know why are you here ?

-It's about Lily ,isn't it ?-he asked-I didn't saw her since yesterday.I don't know where she tell me what happened with her ?I..I have to talk with her.-he cried.I looked at his face and I could tell that he doesn't know anything about the murder.

-About what ?-I asked .I saw his face was full of guilt but it wasn't because of the else was going on.

-I ,um,I cheated on her.-he said with tears in his I know why is that guilt.

-You're not here because of is was murdured.-I said-Sorry for your loss.

!This can't happen!How?Oh my God !Who the hell could do this?-he yelled and stood up starting to walk around was really upset and he was loved he cheated on her but he loved her.

-Does Lily have enemies?Someone who could hurt her or someone who threatened her?-I asked.

loved was smiled all the time.-he said while tears are streaming down on his cheek.

-Where were you last night at 8 p.m. ?

-I was home.I watched the tv and then I went to sleep.-he said.

-Alone ?-Rick asked.

Jack looked angry at him but he answered anyway.-Yes.I wanted to tell her everything and beg her to forgive me.I loved her so was my everything.-he said.-I wanted to call her but she didn't picked up the phone.I thought she already knew and that she doesn't want to talk with I decided to wait until morning.

-I have to who do you had your affair ?-I asked.

-Oh..with her friend.-he said .

-Has this friend have a name ?-I asked and I tried to look in his eyes but he was staring at his fingers.

.Mindy Brown.-he said.I looked at Rick and I raised an was right about the affair.

you.-I said and I stood up to walk out but then I stopped.

-If I can help with .-he said and looked atmewith hopeful eyes.

-We'll call you.-I said and we left.

We walked to my desk and sat were waiting for Esposito and Ryan,they went to find Mindy.I never thought of something like that before but now I would be really happy if Mindy would be and I could go home with case solved and be would be fine.

My thoughts were interrupted by Ryan and Esposito-We find Mindy-they said together.

-And?Where is she ?-I asked.I have a feeling like this case wouldn't be so simple.

-She's dead.-Esposito said.

-Oh I knew it!-oops.I said it out loud.-I was just thinking that it won't be so simple and I was right.-I said quickly before it wents awkward.

-A bullet in the brain killed like Lily.-Ryan continued-She wasin her apartment.

-Now we don't have any was so he couldn't killed if it happened the same way then the same person killed Lily and Mindy.-I said –We have to find out where they were working or where they went together something that connects them.

-We asked the neighbors about Mindy's worked in a strip bar.-they said smiling.I knew what they wanted to go to the strip bar.

-Okey,then find out where is Jack working and where was Lily working.-I said to them-Rick-and I looked at him smirking-we're going to the strip bar.

-You always get the best part of it-Esposito said to Rick jealously.

-Oh yeah._Always_.-Rick said smirking.

We were in the elevator when Rick turned to me.

-Kate-he said.

-Rick-I said.

want to come over to my place tonight?-he asked staring at me with those puppy eyes what I loved so much.

-It's this a date ?-I asked smiling.

's definitely a date.-he said smiling.

-Okay then.I lwould love to go.-I said and I kissed him on the cheek.

-How about 9 ?-he asked.

-That'll be fine.

-Okay I'll cook you something we can watch a movie .Or anything you want.-he 's voice was like a 15 year old on his first was so excited.I was excited too.I can't wait 'til 9.I want him now in this very 's so hard to not touch him everytime and not kiss him and just…do nothing.I could jump on him 's funny.I was never a girl like that.I could always hide my now it is so I love him so much .And now it's just 6 p.m. so I have to wait 3 more hours until 9.I sighed at this thought.

-What?-Rick asked thought I sighing because of it's true but not because I don't want to meet with him but because I want him so much and it's damn hard to stay away.

-Um,nothing..-I don't wanted to tell him why I sighed but I had to because if I won't he'll be worried.-I just..can't wait 3 hours until 9.I want to be with .Now.-I said.

-If you want-he started to say something but I .

-No, we are not going to make up in the elevator again.-I said.

-I just wanted to offer you to come at 8.-he said chuckling .My face went red.-I never thought that Kate Beckett could be so fired up.-he said still chuckling.

-Okay.I'llbe there at 8.-I said.

-But don't you dare late ,maybe you'll explode.-he said laughing then.

-Don't have to worry I'll be there.-I said.I tried to hide my laugh but Rick noticed it and smirked .

The elevator door opened and we went to my car.

-Can I drive?-Rick asked.

-No-I asks that all the time but I never let him drive.

-Always the same answer.-he saidsighing.

-Always the same question.-I said sighing too.I smiled at him..He's adorable when he's acting like he's shirty because of the little thing I don't let him to I know him.I know that he doesn't really cares about just loves to be with it's perfect.


End file.
